1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removal and replacement tool for vehicles in accordance with the present invention is used to repair and maintain vehicles, such as removing or replacing a wheel cylinder, a brake shoe, and a piston etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional removal and replacement tool for vehicles disclosed in TW. Pub. No. 566290 includes a screwing post, an abutting plate inserted in the screwing post, a pushing member screwed with the screwing post, and a guiding shank inserted into the abutting plate and the pushing member, wherein the abutting plate and the pushing member contact with an end surface of a piston, and the screwing post is rotated so that the abutting plate and the pushing member push the piston, replacing the piston.
However, such an operation has to rotate the screwing post manually to further push the abutting plate and the pushing member to move axially, it is time and force consuming to operate the removal and replacement tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.